Cin Drallig
'''Cin Drallig' was a Jedi Master in the waning days of the Galactic Republic and a Senior General during the Clone Wars. Biography Trained by Grand Master Yoda, Drallig was a legendary lightsaber instructor and battlemaster at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant and his skills were impressive, to say the least. Though he was not a member of the Jedi High Council, his swordsmanship likely rivaled or exceeded that of many Council members. Other Jedi sometimes referred to him as "The Troll" in reference to his relentless training procedures and ferocious attack style. Drallig instructed many Jedi in the art of lightsaber combat, such as Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. However, Drallig trained Serra Keto as his favorite apprentice. He specialized in all forms of lightsaber combat except Form VII. Drallig made his home deep within the Jedi Temple and gave himself over completely to the will of the Living Force. while Vader is force-choking Bene.]] Near the end of the Clone Wars, his apprentice, Serra, was killed by Darth Vader during his raid on the Jedi Temple. Cin Drallig, good as his dueling skills may have been, was no match for Lord Vader, due to Vader's knowledge of Drallig's fighting style gained during his training under Drallig. Drallig was later accompanied in the duel by two Padawans: Whie Malreaux and Bene. They were holding off the clone troopers in the Room of a Thousand Fountains while the younger Padawans fled the building. Then, Vader attacked them and first killed Whie, then Bene by force choking. Drallig attacked Vader, but Vader managed to outmaneuver him and slash through Master Drallig's shoulder. He then watched as the venerable Jedi Master dropped to the floor, dying. His murder was one of many witnessed by Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda over the security holograms in the temple. At the time of his murder, Drallig knew Vader as Anakin Skywalker, hero of the Republic. When the Galactic Empire emerged, official records compiled by Sate Pestage stated that Drallig was killed fighting Imperial agents. Powers and abilities Cin Drallig was one of the Jedi Order's most powerful and formidable members. An exceptional Jedi Master, Cin Drallig was most adept in lightsaber combat. Cin Drallig was also fully trained in all forms of combat, with specialization of all lightsaber combat forms except Form VII. In addition Cin was also capable of hurling powerful spheres of concentrated Force energy at his opponents. Also, he seemed to frequently utilize Force Speed during combat, to great effect which people could not catch up with him in duels. Behind the scenes Cin Drallig was played in Revenge of the Sith by Nick Gillard, who was the stunt coordinator on all three films of the prequel trilogy, and a stuntman in A New Hope. In the ''Revenge of the Sith'' video game, the likeness of Nick Gillard is used in the character's appearance while, vocally, Cin Drallig is portrayed by Tom Kane. The name "Cin Drallig" is an anagram that comes from reversing Nick Gillard's name, only removing the k in Nick. In the film, he is seen only briefly in a holographic recording, however, he has a larger role in the [[Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (video game)|Revenge of the Sith video game]]. It is unknown if Cin Drallig was as much of a challenge for Darth Vader as depicted in the game since only a brief portion of the fight with Vader is shown. As Kit Fisto's lightsaber hilt was a personal favorite of Nick Gillard, Cin Drallig's lightsaber hilt bears a resemblance to Fisto's. Based on behind the scenes materials, the lightsaber blade was originally to be rotoscoped in yellow. However, George Lucas would only allow either blue or green as the color of any regular Jedi's lightsaber blade. With the exception of Samuel L. Jackson's violet lightsaber blade he used as Mace Windu, Lucas would go no further with other colors. With no choice, Nick Gillard chose green instead; however, in a promotional image, which can be seen at the top of this article, Drallig is shown with a blue lightsaber. In the Revenge of the Sith game, Anakin kills Cin Drallig by impaling him via a lightsaber throw. The duel also takes place in the training room above and on the terrace outside the room of a thousand fountains. It is interesting to note that while in the movie, Drallig has dark blond hair, in the video game he is shown with white hair. Appearances *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Republic Commando: Order 66'' game *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' comic *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' game *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Evasive Action: Recruitment'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' Sources *''Episode III: Revenge of the Sith: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Order 66: Destroy All Jedi'' *''Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' External links *Leland Chee's comments at the StarWars.com forums * Drallig, Cin Drallig, Cin Drallig, Cin Drallig, Cin Drallig, Cin de:Cin Drallig es:Cin Drallig pl:Cin Drallig pt:Cin Drallig ru:Цин Драллиг fi:Cin Drallig